


Grillmaster: 76

by CrazyM



Series: Domestic animals. [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Barbecue, Cooking supremacy, Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Drabbles, Gen, Gorgeous Freeman references, Jack vs Gabriel, Mild Smut, mama Mercy, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyM/pseuds/CrazyM
Summary: Battle for cooking supremacy continues as Dad 76 draws out his trump card: Raising the steaks.And he ends up getting something more too.





	Grillmaster: 76

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grill Master 76](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397365) by [Xavirne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavirne/pseuds/Xavirne). 



Mercy went red. As in Red-hot.

Lucio gasped.

Reaper shook his head.

Winston took off his glasses so he could not see.

It was summertime and the team was out by the pool. D.va, Widowmaker, Mercy, Symmetra and Sombra were on the chairs, tanning with reflectors under their chins, with Junkrat also joining them, with flowers in his singed head- courtesy Mei and D.va. Roadhog and Zarya were arm-wrestling, being cheered on by the Shimada brothers- Genji bet on Zarya and Hanzo on Roadhog. McCree was sitting under the shade of the tree with Reaper on their own chairs. Lucio was playing music(silently) on the edge of the pool and Zenyatta was beside him, adding inputs to his soundtrack. Winston was just outside the door under an umbrella, eating(guess what).

As the sensation of thirst settled on everyone, the doors flew open and 76 emerged in an attire that no one expected- A bright red T-shirt with white flower pattern, cargo shorts and a massive blue apron chock full of grilling tools. Also, he had socks on under sandals. His mask was off,  and his eyes were covered with mirrored Oakleys. It was the footwear that drew the reactions. Winston put his glasses back on to catch the words on his apron.

RAISE THE STEAKS!

"Did all of Overwatch have these RIDICULOUS aprons?" Winston threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. The banana slipped off its peel and flew over the fence. He soon heard a splat but he just moved on to the next one with no consideration. He dunked it into the peanut butter jar and scooped half of it on the banana.

76 just grunted, brushed off his comment and walked to the team with the tray full of drinks in his hands, after placing one beside Winston.

The team, very relieved of getting lemonade, sipped eagerly. Soon everyone was moaning and grunting in appreciation as soon as the fluid hit their tongues. Mercy was drinking mindlessly, eyes still trained on his form. Her cheeks were ablaze- from the sun or him, she did not know.

Mei, who was sitting on the edge of the pool with her legs in the water but still a fur coat on( _goddammit, its 95 degrees!_ , Widow had screamed at the fashion disaster.) caught Mercy doing that, and swallowed hard.

76 caught the armwrestling match. His visors glinted and he pushed Roadhog off the bench. He beckoned Zarya off the table and put his arm in position, egging Reaper to wrestle him. Reaper, taking the challenge, floated to the table and locked arms with him.

"Holy shit! Reaper and 76 are armwrestling!" Widowmaker said, taking her sunglasses off. Mercy's jaw dropped when she saw his arms flex to get into a more comfortable position. Mei's eyes flitted from Mercy to 76 and she swallowed again.

"3-2-1 Go!" Genji shouted. Both the men snapped into action almost instantly and the table creaked under their strength. Reaper was strong from his Blackwatch days(that called for stricter fitness standards), and gained a sizable lead in the start. 76 held on and when Reaper started losing strength, 76 heaved and pulled with all of his, putting the match in his favor. Reaper had fallen to this many a times and he expected 76 to forget this but _old habits die hard, I guess._ 76 continues to pull and Reaper's arm soon hits the deck, amidst cheers from the team. He stands up, rotates his arm three times to put feeling back in it and walks into the house.

"Where'd he go?" Zarya asks, while Reaper dissolved in the background, screaming _NOOOOOO!_ on his knees and his face buried in his hands.

As if on cue, the doors are flung open again. Jack wheeled out a decent-sized barbecue and a sack of coal on top of it. He opened the grill, dumped the coal into it, closed it and went inside again. He returns with all kinds of meat in trays and sets them beside the grill. He gets to work.

Mercy continues admiring his form and soon her mind is full of things she wants to do with him, _to_ him.

The lemonade can't cool her enough. She needs industrial grade coolant to cool off now.

soon, the sizzle gives way to aroma and soon everyone's heads turn in the direction of the grill to see 76 grilling like a master, flipping at the perfect time and whistling like a boy scout. He collects the food in a tray and distributes plates among them. He then brings the tray to serve.

His round starts with McCree. "McCree! Here is a steak!" He lifts up the meat with tongs and drops it into his plate. He then walks to Lucio.

"Here is a burger." He says and Lucio lights up. "Amelie, Hana, Olivia! Here is bacon!" The three take off to receive their dishes.

76 knew full well that Symmetra was vegetarian. He produced a bowl of salad with TVP. "Here. I did not forget about you." 76 coos while handing her the bowl. Symmetra smiled and dug in.

"Jamison! Mako!" He calls, prompting Junkrat and Roadhog to come with their plates. "I did not know what you liked so I made you guys steak and sausage. Mei! Same for you too!" Mei takes her plate obidiently. "Hanzo!" Hanzo whips around. "Here is chicken salad for you" 76 says, showing his support to Hanzo's clean diet. But how Hanzo manages to eat this, is out of 76's comprehension. 

Mercy looks around but finds no plates for her, and pouts. Its now that 76 appears from behind and presents a plate with steaming grilled Bratwurst.

"Bratwurst for the doc. You know, it was pretty hard to get this here." 76 says softly and Mercy practically melts into the chair. She takes the plate sheepishly and lifts up her head to smile at him, and he smiles back. She confirms that her cheeks are burning because of him. He remembered her favorite grilled item.

"Now, EAT!" 76 orders to the waiting team.

The reaction to the food was even more intense. Everyone was sure that this had to be the best barbecue they had eaten _ever_. McCree was making almost orgasmic faces. Mei was properly stunned. Junkrat and Roadhog, now learning to appreciate food slowly, also loved the way the sausages produced sensation in their mouths. Symmetra and Hanzo commended the finesse with which the salad was made. Lucio was too busy eating to comment on the food. Zarya, who did not comprehend the concept of cooked food(only protein powders), was stunned too when 76 offered her a lone Bratwurst and she bit into it.

McCree made an OK gesture with a satisfied face, plate in other hand "When the grill cooks the meat just right."(Pacha edit style)

Mercy, however, was concentrating on a completely different kind of meat. Her eyes were trained on _ze gluteus maximus._ She put the bratwurst into her mouth and slid it in and out a couple of times before taking a bite.

Finally, Lucio opens his mouth to talk, still full of food. "Man, 76 grills _better_ than Reaper bakes!"

Reaper, appearing for the first time since the loss, apparated right beside Lucio and glared. "WHAT?!" He growled into his face.

Lucio flipped into the pool, burger and all, on seeing Reaper.

"Here" 76 called. Reaper lifted his head to look up and a patty hit him square in the face and stuck. Reaper growled and cursed under his breath.

"Round two?" 76 asked, and the whole team cheered in approval. He took to the grill and everyone resumed what they were doing. Mercy saw her chance and shot off the chair.

76 flinched when he felt slender fingers grabbing his tushy. He knew full well who had the audacity to do that. Mercy stood on tiptoe and put her chin on his shoulder. His ears went red.

"I reqwire zat ass immediadely" Mercy growled. She switched to this drawl only when she was very stressed. Or very hot.

It was under no circumstance the former.

His ears were hot enough to grill a burger.

"But the gril-"

"I want zat ass and I want it NOW!" she sounded like she was possessed, accenting her 'now' with a strong squeeze on his bottom, Almost making 76 jump.

76 stood there for a moment, completely still, like someone had pressed a gun against his spine. after another moment of deliberation, he spun backwards, scooped Mercy in his arms and ran into the house.

Mei, who was sitting beside Lucio, saw this. So did he. Her eyebrows twitched.

"Did they just..." She squeaked

"Yep" Lucio said and continued jamming away. He turned up the volume to maximum to forget what he just saw. Mei simply chomped on her food, chewing as hard as she could, to shake the image off her mind.

Moments later, Widowmaker sniffed and took off her glasses. "Is something burning?"

Winston got off his gorilla butt. "I'll get the extinguisher."

"Does that mean no round two?" Tracer asked. All eyes rolled on this statement.

"Where is 76?" Widowmaker asked.

Mei put her hand on Widow's shoulder, her face like death.

"Don't ask" she croaked.

Reaper was still sitting beside McCree on the grass, the patty still stuck to his face, hands folded over his chest. McCree turned towards him.

"You gonna eat that?" McCree pointed to the patty, almost scared of triggering him.

Reaper peeled the patty off his face and slapped it against McCree's, square center.

______________________________________

" _Himmel, arsch und Zwirn!_ " Mercy snarled, and collapsed beside 76, panting.

It was late afternoon by the time they were done.

Both of them stayed still, allowing their lungs to catch up, under the sheets. When 76 had his fill of air, he turned his head towards Mercy, his glasses were lost when Mercy was wrestling with his clothes to bail him out, his baby blue eyes meeting her deeper ones.

"Round two?" He asked, sheepishly.

The inferno in her eyes was all the answer he needed. "Round two it is." he agreed meekly.

"Come here!" She growls, grabs his neck and pulls 76 towards her.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I read Xavirne's work AFTER writing this so I had to credit.
> 
> Next up is a Reaper-Focused fic.


End file.
